


Liberosis

by Lieblos



Series: Dicionário de Sentimentos Obscuros [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Lay!Centric, Yixing!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Li.be.ro.sis1. O desejo de se importar menos com as coisas.[YIXING!CENTRIC] [DRAMA]





	Liberosis

**LIBEROSIS**

A fala jamais fez jus aos sentimentos de Yixing.

Era capaz de escrever o mais profundo de seu ser, liberar todo o aperto de seu coração em palavras carregadas. Contudo, não conseguia dizê-las. A garganta travava, o peito se apertava, a voz lhe faltava. Por fim, parecia um imbecil que não tinha nada importante a manisfestar.

Yixing não era levado a sério. Escutavam-o, porém não absorviam o que era dito. O ignoravam. Não valia a pena ser ouvido, afinal. Fingiam unicamente pela imagem; mas assim que Yixing acabava, mudavam de assunto.

Era olhado de cima a baixo, visto como um sonso lerdo. Zero potencial. Por que perderiam seu tempo? Yixing não passava de algo sem valor. Não servia sequer para viver. Não era inteligente, não sabia do que falava, imaturo, ignorante, estúpido, lerdo, incapaz.

Não tinha propósito para ninguém.

Desejava não se importar. Yixing queria mais do que tudo se ver livre desta sensação de insuficiência, de algo ridículo. Gostaria mais do que tudo nunca mais se preocupar. No entanto, não havia como. A tristeza estava funda demais para ser ignorada ou retirada. Portanto, procurou outra maneira.

Yixing passou a buscar a escrita para ser ouvido. Colocou em papel os pensamentos, as ideias, as palavras presas na garganta.

Mas ninguém leu.

Os amigos não perderam seu tempo com tal futilidade. Os familiares sequer se interessavam. Os estranhos não se davam ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

Novamente, era ignorado.

Pouco a pouco começou a desistir. Deixou de falar com alguém aqui e com outro ali. Até que não tivesse mais ninguém para desperdiçar sua prosa desnecessária.

Não sentiram sua falta, não o procuraram. Tão insignificante, não fazia diferença.

Estava sozinho como sempre esteve.


End file.
